Ready, Set, Go!
by Vulpixi Misa
Summary: (ColdCoffee vs Coma) Barry and Ash make a bet. (Old and discontinued)


So I found this in my folders and I don't remember who it was exactly that "challenged" me into writing this but this is supposed to be a ColdCoffee vs Comashipping fic set some time before the league. I don't think I'm ever going to finish this because I'm not really interested in writing ColdCoffee or how I think the person wanted to see the ships. (Like JunShin vs SatoShin because I'm clearly a ShinSato person.). Also I don't think I have a good grasp on Barry's character and didn't want to write him out of character so it's actually a miracle I made it 6k words in. Anyway, I'm just releasing this into the wild because maybe someone will appreciate it. Also, I really like how I wrote Brock here, so there's that.

No beta or anything, this is literally the document as it had been left from who knows what year it was.

* * *

"So… do you like him?"

Ash looked up from his cold glass of ice tea to stare at Barry who sat across from him. The two had a mock battle just a moment ago and after Barry's loss, they went on a marathon run around the Pokemon Center to relieve the excess adrenaline. The two trainers returned to the center's cafeteria for a drink and they sat in silence until the blond popped the question. Despite having asked something, Barry had his gaze out the window where Dawn was training her Mamoswine and Pachirisu to work together. Pachirisu had messed up and in his confusion, zapped everyone around him with Discharge.

"Do I like who Barry?"

Barry scrunched his eyebrows together and took a long drag of his own glass of juice. Ash knew something was up, because it was taking Barry quite some time to answer him. Barry never wasted time with anything. The blond was one who Ash could never imagine sitting still for more than a few minutes and he always demanded to get what he wanted at the time he wanted it or else someone would get fined. The Barry in front of him was tense and hesitant.

"You know who I'm talking about Ash!"

"Barry, if I knew who you were talking about, I wouldn't have asked."

The blond let out a sigh and took another sip. Ash raised an eyebrow but continued to stare down the Twinleaf trainer. Finally feeling the effects of the other trainer's gaze, Barry scream.

"Paul! I'm talking about Paul! Do you like him?"

Ash cocked his head to the side. Well, that was totally unexpected. He knew Barry idolized Paul, but he had no idea why Barry was asking if Ash felt the same. It also didn't explain why the blond was acting the way he was. But thinking about his question, Ash actually wasn't sure of his answer.

"Paul is my rival. I mean, we're not really friends, I guess, but I don't hate the guy."

Barry sighed again. He had heard from Dawn that Ash was not the brightest guy on the topic of relationships but he never thought it would be this bad. Maybe he shouldn't have brought it up to him, but Barry had the question on his mind a long time ago and he really wanted to know.

"I mean, do you like Paul? Like him in the way that I like him?"

"I think he's a strong trainer, yes."

Barry slapped his forehead. Why was he putting himself through this torture again? Oh right, because he wanted to eliminate any possible competition that may get in the way of gaining Paul as a boyfriend. Yes, he originally thought of Paul as a strong trainer to look up, but after a while, it warped into something completely different. Every time he even thought about Paul now, Barry could only imagine his handsome face and the serious look he had when he battled. The blond had asked Ash because he seemed like the biggest threat to his possible relationship with his idol but sitting with the Pallet trainer now, Barry was having his doubts.

On second thought, why was he complaining? If Ash didn't have romantic feelings towards Paul, Paul was all his! There was nothing else that could possibly stand in the way. And maybe Ash could give in a few good words to the Veilstone trainer since Paul didn't really seem to notice Barry in the first place. Not that any of that deterred Barry from fawning over Paul.

"Why did you want to know?"

"Oh, nothing. Dawn told me that there was something going on between you two and I just wanted to make sure."

"Make sure…?" Ash stirred the ice in his drink with his straw. Barry seemed to have calmed down a lot but he still didn't understand where it all came from in the first place.

"Yeah. I don't want you getting in the way of Paul and I, but I think you're harmless. Dawn worried me for nothing."

Ash felt the hairs on the back of his neck bristle and his shoulders stiffened. Get in the way? Get in the way of what? He was rivals with Paul and Barry was in the same position. How was he getting in the way? Ash generally liked to think that Paul was his biggest rival and he secretly hoped Paul thought the same way. Was he wrong? Did Paul consider Barry a better rival? The thought devastated Ash, even though he knew it wasn't supposed to be a big deal. Something about the words that Barry had said fueled a storm in his heart.

"Hey! Take that back!"

Barry blinked. Why was Ash getting so worked up over that? The Pallet trainer didn't express any romantic interest in his idol. Unless… Ash was just putting up a clueless façade and he really did have feelings for Paul? The Twinleaf trainer inwardly gasped. Just the idea made him shudder because that could only mean that Ash was an even bigger threat than what he originally thought! The quiet ones were definitely the most dangerous. Ash was probably hiding his feelings so that he could confess to Paul in secret. Barry was not sure when that would be since Ash seemed to be able to bump into Paul more often than he could and that worried him. If that was the case, then Barry had to act fast and confront Paul before the other could.

"Don't you dare Ash Ketchum! I had my eye on him first and I will not let you ruin things or I will fine you!"

"Paul can't possibly choose you over me!"

Ash slammed his fists on the table top. It was the same reaction he got every time anyone mentioned his rival's name. Whenever Paul was around, Ash would get this burning sensation in his chest and the thoughts of "winning" stampeded his mind. This situation was a little bit different since it did not directly involve Paul, but it did not make him any less competitive. If it was a fight that Barry wanted, it was a fight he was going to get.

"I bet that he can and he will!"

Barry smirked with his arms crossed. Who did Ash think he was? Barry was not going to let Ash take Paul away from him. Ash was not even on their level! Paul could do so much better. And what Barry meant by that was that Paul should definitely chose Barry over Ash. Key word being should. Barry was fearless but he couldn't be too careless. He wasn't sure how he was going to do it, but Barry would have to woo Paul before Ash could.

Ash gritted his teeth. Barry looked the most confident that Ash had ever seen him. But Ash was not deterred by his foe's cool. Ash Ketchum, future Pokemon Master never backed away from a challenge. This was not a pokemon battle or anything related to pokemon, but he was not going to lose. The only problem that Ash could think of was their goal. How did anybody get a person like Paul to admit who he liked? He wasn't sure how he was going to do it, but Ash would have to impress Paul before Barry could.

The two glared at each other and anyone passing by could have sworn they saw electricity fly.

"Whoever can get Paul to admit who he likes more wins. The prize is obvious. The loser has to admit that he lost and stay away from Paul and the winner."

Ash thought the rules might have been too harsh but he was too wound up in the heat of competition that he just agreed with Barry's condition. They shook hands on it but continued throwing angry glares at one another.

"From here until the day Paul decides, we are not just rivals but enemies as well. You better watch your back Ash. I'm not going down that easily."

"I could say the same to you Barry. Prepare yourself!"

At that moment, Pikachu who had been sitting by his trainer had perked up his ears. He had honed in on their conversation but didn't put too much thought into it until he caught sight of the object of their topic. He gently tugged on Ash's vest to get his attention.

"Pikapi, pi Pikachu pi." He pointed a yellow finger towards the lobby of the Pokemon Center.

Ash looked down at his friend and then at the direction he was pointing at. He had to stretch his neck to get a closer look but Barry had already spotted the purple hair and blue jacket and leapt from his seat. He flashed Ash a cocky grin before sprinting out of the cafeteria.

"Paul!"

The Pallet town trainer barely registered what happened before running after the blond to the lobby.

At the front desk, Paul had just placed his last pokeball in the tray that Nurse Joy offered him before he heard someone call his name. He winced slightly at the volume of it, despite it coming from a different room. He really should have gotten used to his name being thrown out in the air like that, with the many times he had encountered the boy from Kanto but it still didn't make it any more embarrassing to see so many heads turn towards him and the source of the yelling. To Paul's surprise, it was not Ash that had screamed his name but some other trainer that Paul vaguely remember meeting.

"Hey there Paul! Fancy meeting you here!"

The Veilstone trainer just stared blankly at the tall blond dressed in orange and white stripes. He wracked his brain for a name but nothing came up. It was obvious the blond knew who he was but Paul really could not recall where he knew this guy. And then an actual familiar face popped up behind the stranger, with Pikachu in tow.

"Paul, hey! I didn't expect to see you here."

"Hey, butt out Ash, I got here first!" The blond yelled, putting some space between Ash and Paul.

"What gives Barry? I was just saying 'Hi'!"

So he had a name and a face but Paul still did not have an event to associate the Barry character with. He shifted his eyes between the bickering trainers. Obviously Ash knew the guy as well, but how did he know Paul? The Veilstone trainer felt a headache coming, and he had barely been in the center for a few minutes. And his brother wondered why he was so distant from other people, Paul thought bitterly while rubbing his temples. He didn't want to have to deal with the two when one of them was already a pain as it was.

Choosing to ignore the dueling trainers, Paul nonchalantly turned his shoulder and walked to the vending machines. It had been a long hike to the Pokemon Center and he really just wanted to rest his feet and rehydrate himself. He wondered what source of bad luck he had happened upon to allow the two idiots to choose the same center as he had because Barry just then put himself in Paul's line of sight again.

"Move." The shorter trainer demanded, as Barry had obstructed his path to the drink dispensers.

"It's been a while since I saw you Paul! Why the grumpy face? We should totally battle, since you didn't want to battle me last time. I swear I got stronger, but I bet you did as well."

Barry continued to ramble to himself, not noticing the twitching left eye of Paul. And then Paul remembered where he had seen the blond before. It was around the time he had travelled back towards Sunyshore City to make way to the Lily of the Valley Convention. Barry had jumped out of nowhere, much like he was doing at the moment, and demanded a battle. The blond clearly had not made much of an impression on Paul.

"I said move. I need a drink."

"Oh, sure thing! What do you want? I'll get it for you!" The blond chimed a bit too enthusiastically.

Paul wasn't sure whether to be thankful for the offer or annoyed that Barry was still there. Before he could even say anything, a can of lemonade had already been shoved in his general direction. Paul looked up to the source of the free drink and saw that Ash was a step ahead of Barry.

"Here Paul, it's for you. The machine just happened to give me a bonus and I heard that you wanted one, so here."

The Veilstone trainer could do nothing but stare. There was something very odd about the way Ash was acting. In the past, Ash was known to throw friendly greetings at him, despite Paul never returning them. The last time they had met, Ash seemed a bit calmer and Paul preferred it that way. The situation right now was totally different from either of the Ash's Paul encountered. He eyed the drink cautiously, still not really sure what to make of the change but took it from the boy anyway. If Paul knew Ash enough, he trusted the drink to be safe. Ash was a lot of things, and honest was one of them.

As he took a sip from the can, Paul noticed that Barry was fuming while Ash looked quite smug. Something was up, Paul could tell, he just wasn't sure what it was.

Just then, Dawn entered through the sliding glass doors and bounded to the front desk with a dazed Piplup in her arms.

"Nurse Joy! Can you please take care of my pokemon? We had a little accident…"

"Sure thing Dawn, just leave your pokeballs here and I'll make sure they're well again."

"Thanks!"

The coordinator returned the blue penguin pokemon to his ball and placed the rest of her team into a tray, where a Chansey picked it up and moved it to the room in the back. Dawn let out an exhausted sigh and noticed the group of boys crowding around the vending machines.

"Hey Ash, Barry!" She paused and with a lot less enthusiasm, "Paul…"

"Dawn, what happened? I thought you were working on some double battle techniques?"

Ash seemed to be the only one with actual concern for the coordinator. Barry was a little curious and Paul just wanted to leave. Dawn scratched the back of her head.

"I was. I wanted to try something different but I guess it just didn't work well. I thought Mamoswine's Ice Shard and Buneary's Ice Beam would go well together but I guess not. Two great tastes don't always taste good together, huh?"

Ash nodded in slight understanding. Paul decided that he had enough of this group. Crushing the empty lemonade can in his hand, he briskly walked past the coordinator and dumped the finished can away before heading out the door. Barry seemed to have snapped out of the little funk he was in and ran after the trainer while calling out his name. Dawn could visibly see Paul's shoulder stiffen and his pace quicken.

"What's his problem?" Dawn muttered.

"It's Paul, you know how he's like." Ash laughed lightly, which made Dawn turn her head quickly.

Yes, Dawn did know what he was like, but Ash usually had the same reaction as her when concerning Paul, though with a little more patience. It was usually Brock that brushed off Paul's behavior and seeing Ash do the same made her do a double take.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

The coordinator narrowed her eyes and cocked her head to the side, as if she was interrogating the trainer for a crime that had just been committed. Ash didn't look any different the last time she saw him in the morning before he and Barry left on their run. She wondered if something had happened while she went out to perfect her contest moves. Did Paul do something to Ash? How long had that guy been there anyway? Long enough for something to happen? She put her knuckle to her chin and hummed thoughtfully.

"Dawn…? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, just thinking Ash." She took another glance at her friend. "Did something happen while I was gone?"

"Something happen? Like what?"

"I don't know. Anything? You're acting… different."

"Nothing happened. I was just with Barry and…" It looked like Ash just remembered something. "Barry! Sorry Dawn, I've got to go… do things! Yeah, see you later!"

And with that, the Pallet town trainer ran off after the first two boys, leaving Dawn alone in the sitting area. She slowly took a seat, trying to piece together any hints that could lead to the sudden behavioral change of her friend.

Outside, Brock was brushing Happiny's back under the shade of some trees located not too far from the Pokemon Center. He had gone to pick some berries with his team of pokemon to make medicine and new recipes. Happiny was delighted to take a walk with her trainer while Sudowoodo helped hold the basket full of berries. Croagunk kept a silent watch on the group, also partaking in berry picking. The group emerged victorious and decided to take a break outside before returning to the center.

The breeder paused in his brushing, much to the Playground pokemon's dismay, when he heard the excited chatter of Barry. His voice seemed to be getting louder, so Brock assumed the trainer was heading towards him. He was also surprised to see Paul was walking with him. Or rather, Paul was walking very fast away from Barry while the blond seemed oblivious to the Veilstone trainer's attempt at losing him.

"I hear you have an Electivire! I'd really like to see it in action since Electabuzz had always been one of your strongest pokemon. Actually, it was pretty strong as an Elekid too. I remember it evolved in that Tag Battle Tournament in Hearthome. That was pretty cool."

Brock wasn't sure whether to laugh or feel sorry for Paul. He could save the guy some trouble and pull Barry away but it seemed someone else was already trying to do that. Ash came running after the two, calling after them. The blond looked peeved and continued chatting at Paul, pretending he never heard Ash. Ash noticed Barry's reaction and raced over to Paul's side.

"Paul!"

It seemed that Paul's patience had finally reached its limit because he stopped dead in his tracks, swerved to face the two energetic trainers and gave the most malicious glare both boys have ever seen.

"What… do you want from me?" Paul spoke slowly with well controlled rage.

Barry and Ash gave each other side glances. Both of them were afraid to speak, especially since they could not (would not) tell Paul about their bet.

Seeing now was actually a better time to step in, Brock removed himself from his spot under the tree and headed over to the group of boys.

"Hey Paul, didn't expect you to be here." Brock then gestured to Ash and Barry. "With the league coming up soon, Barry and Ash were probably just excited. They have a lot of energy, and since you're competing there as well, I guess they just wanted to see how you were doing on nerves. Isn't that right guys?"

Barry and Ash nodded their heads so quickly that Brock thought they might have snapped off. Happiny chirped merrily in the breeder's arms as if to lessen the tension in the party.

Paul sighed in relief. He didn't admit it to anyone, but the breeder was probably the only one in Ash's group that he could genuinely tolerate. He seemed to be the only sane and respectable one, and he reminded Paul of his own older brother back in Veilstone.

"Well, I'm heading back to the Pokemon Center. I got a good haul of berries that will last us for a while. I even have some extras that I could make some desserts with."

"Yes! Brock makes the best Pecha Berry tarts!" Ash cheered excitedly, momentarily forgetting Paul's foul mood.

"You guys are welcome to join us as well, Barry, Paul."

"Awesome, thanks Brock!"

"Thanks, but I'll refuse."

Brock noticed how quickly both Barry's and Ash's heads turned to Paul at the rejected invitation.

"Come on Paul! You should eat with us! Once you tried Brock's desserts, you can never go back!" Ash tried convincing the Veilstone trainer, not only for the sake of the bet, but because Ash really wanted Paul to join them.

"I still stand on my decision." Paul glanced at Brock. "It's not you; it's just that I don't do those kinds of things."

The breeder nodded. "I understand, but you're always free to join us if you ever change your mind. I'll be baking so that we can have the dessert by dinner time. Don't stay out to late guys." With that, Brock headed back to the Pokemon Center with his two other pokemon in tow.

Barry was quiet, observing the interaction between the breeder and the Veilstone trainer. Was Brock a threat as well? No, no, Barry thought, Brock was kind of crazy for girls, but just in case, he made up his mind to confront the breeder later on. But on the topic of Paul, Barry now understood not to talk to him when Ash was around, because he couldn't handle big groups, or something. He never knew how scary the Veilstone trainer could be. Barry always figured that Paul was the quiet, stoic kind.

"If you two are done, you can leave."

Paul's voice reminded the two trainers that they were currently not in the right disposition to argue with him. Barry was all and ready to leave but Ash lingered behind a little before the two quietly scurried off. They took one last look behind their shoulders to see that Paul had already made his own way in the opposite direction. Unknown to the other, Barry and Ash planned on catching up with Paul when the other was out of sight. Unfortunately, the two were so concentrated on making a break for it that they hadn't realized they were already back at the Pokemon Center.

Dawn greeted them as they entered the doors.

"Hey guys, you're back?"

"Oh hey Dawn."

"Dawn! I'm totally going to fine you!"

The Coordinator just glared as Barry pointed an accusing finger at her. She had no idea what she had done wrong since she wasn't even around the blond for the majority of the day.

"I didn't even do anything!"

Barry didn't know who to take out his frustration on. Ash was the source of his problems but Dawn had also given him misinformation. He might have also blamed Paul for not paying attention to him but Barry couldn't do that, Paul never did anything wrong. And Brock, he might have to fine the breeder as well just for giving him that scare earlier before.

Throwing his fists into the air, he threw a tantrum in the lobby about Ash, Paul, bets and everything in between. Dawn and Ash just gave each other a look and hoped no one else associated the blond with them.

00000000000

The first thing that Paul did the next morning was pick up his pokemon and head to the battle field to train. It was earlier in the day and he was sure that other trainers would not be up at this time. Unfortunately he was wrong because he saw that the field was being used by someone else, someone he didn't care too much for.

"Okay, try that again Mamoswine! Ice Shard!"

Just as Paul was about to turn away and walk towards some other direction, he saw that the girl had spotted him and gave him a glare.

"Hey Paul. What do you want?"

"I was minding my own business and you should do the same."

Paul wasn't given the chance to leave the scene because the girl had called out to him and he heard her running up to him.

"Did you say something to Ash yesterday? He was acting a little different."

The Veilstone trainer was right when he thought something was off about Ash. Obviously Paul had nothing to do with it, why did she think he did?

"I said nothing."

And with that, he walked away before the girl could add another word.

Dawn stood by herself wondering if she could trust Paul's words. After their first "real conversation" Dawn could never take anything he said to mind. She was still angry over how rude he was and it seemed he was not planning to make amends to her. But her concern still fell on Ash and if what Paul really said was true, then what had really happened?

Shaking her head, she decided that she could think about it later. Dawn headed back over to where Mamoswine had dumped himself to take a rest while she was conversing with Paul.

00000000000

Paul found it a little hard to concentrate and he hated it. He usually never let things like this get in his way but the girl's question before had echoed in his head. He also recalled yesterday's encounter with the two trainers and Paul wondered if that had anything to do with it. He didn't remember Ash acting that way when the Barry guy was around the last time he saw them together.

"Torterra tor?"

Paul had not realized he had zoned out until he saw his pokemon looking at him. Torterra stood waiting for commands and was surprised to see that his trainer was not focusing. Even though it didn't show on his face, Torterra was worried about Paul. His trainer however could read his pokemon's mood and waved it off.

"It's nothing, forget it and get back to training."

0000000000000

Barry didn't feel like speaking to Ash the next morning. He had just woken up from a nightmare where he had lost to Paul in the league and then Paul lost to Ash in the next round. He knew full well that it was impossible since Paul and him were the best trainers in Sinnoh, even though Barry himself had never won to Ash, but never mind that. He shook his head clear of the dream and worked on his breakfast of scrambled eggs and pancakes all the while thinking of ways to get Paul alone and what to do when he did.

0000000000000

Ash laid perfectly still on his lower bunk while staring at the wooden patterns of the underside of the top bunk. It was already close to noon and he knew he should have gotten out of bed hours ago, since Dawn and Brock were already downstairs along with Pikachu and the other pokemon. He chose to stay in bed after waking up from the oddest dream.

Well, it wasn't too odd but it made Ash think. For one thing, Paul was in his dream. Sure, he dreamt about his rivals before and they usually involved battling and Ash winning over them but this dream did not involve a battle. Instead, he remembered Paul taking his hand and then smiling at him. When Ash woke up, his heart was pounding and his face was hot and he thought he had tears in his eyes. The initial feeling was long gone since he had woken up hours ago but the raven haired boy continued to muse over the curious reaction.

Sitting in bed for hours didn't help draw any clear conclusion to his dream so Ash decided it was finally time to get off his bum and get some breakfast. His stomach growled as he rolled out of his sheets. Yup, definitely time to go eat.

00000000000

"Hey Ash, when you're done, can you give this to Paul?"

Ash glanced up to see his breeder friend placing a small white box on the table where he was in the process of finishing his breakfast (or rather brunch.) He raised an eyebrow at Brock in question, since he learned not to talk with his mouth full.

"It's just some of the leftover tarts from yesterday. It would have been nice if Paul could have joined us, so I saved some for him. I can trust you to deliver it, right Ash?"

The trainer swallowed the piece of bread he chewed off, mildly wondering why he was enforced the task of delivery but then he remembered his bet with Barry just the day before. Ash figured it was a good way to make up for getting Paul angry yesterday. He still wasn't sure what he had done wrong to have Paul yell at them like that.

"Sure, I'll do it."

Brock nodded and headed off with Happiny in his arms. Ash took another look at the box of goodies and wondered vaguely if Paul would accept it. He could never imagine Paul eating sweets, but thinking about it, he never saw his rival eat before.

"Okay, let's do this."

0000000

Barry saw Brock leave the cafeteria after having a talk with Ash. The blond momentarily wondered if they were plotting some conspiracy to help Ash win the bet. The thought definitely set him off and in seconds, he was all up in Brock's face.

"Okay Brock! I have questions so you better start answering or else I'm gonna fine you! You have ten seconds! Nine!"

"Woah, woah! Barry! Calm down, you haven't even asked me anything yet!" The breeder backed away so that Barry's accusing finger wouldn't hit Happiny. The Playhouse pokemon didn't seem to mind though and just waved her stubby arms in the air.

Brock led the blond to a corner of the waiting room where he figured they could talk without much noise. Knowing the blond, he could be pretty loud when he wanted to be. Barry was barely in his seat before he bombarded the breeder with words.

"You know, don't you?! Why are you helping Ash win? What's in it for you? This is a serious competition, so don't interfere! Unless you want Paul to yourself then I'm afraid you're going to have to get past me!"

The breeder heard the words coming out of the trainer's mouth but he was unable to piece them together and make any sense of them.

"…Barry?"

"You have ten seconds to answer me now Brock. Nine, eight…"

"Barry, stop." He held up a hand to make the blond stop counting. "First of all, slow down. Now explain to me exactly what you are talking about because none of the questions you asked made an ounce of sense to me."

Barry actually did take the time to stop and stared intently at Brock. From what it looks like, he was telling the truth, Barry thought. The blond wondered now if he should spill the whole thing or just leave Brock out of it, in case he did become a bigger threat. In the end, Barry just decided to spill because he was never really good at keeping secrets anyway.

So the blond went on explaining to Brock how he had made a bet with Ash for Paul's love and how he desperately needed to win because it was obvious that Barry loved the Veilstone trainer more.

Brock on the other hand was having trouble grasping the idea that Ash was competing for love, not mention that it was love for a rival of his. It didn't bother him too much that Barry was all over Paul but Ash? He could never imagine his long time friend swinging the other way, but it didn't seem wrong. What seemed wrong was, again, the idea of Ash in competition over something in the romance category.

Brock was a pretty observant guy, so he should have been able to detect anything that might have resembled romantic affection or attraction coming from Ash, but there was nothing. If anything, Ash's feelings towards Paul were usually frustration, sometimes anger, mostly determination and lately respect. Brock could not remember one time where Ash had anything in his eyes that looked like amorous intent towards anybody, male or female. (Or else Brock would obviously have been able to tell. He was the Love Doctor after all.)

"Are you sure this is right? I mean, this is Ash we're talking about…"

"Yes! I made the bet with him myself yesterday! We are totally rivals- no, not rivals, sworn enemies now!"

"So you made it clear that you were competing over Paul to win as a boyfriend?"

Barry tried to recall what exactly he had told Ash the conditions of the bet were and he was pretty sure he made it specific. The goal was to get Paul to admit who he liked, that was specific enough, right?

"Yeah, sure." Was what Barry had told Brock.

The Pewter trainer was still skeptical. He knew he would have to ask Ash about it later because Barry was not going to go into any more detail than what had already been told. And Ash would surely straighten out any of the misunderstandings. Brock definitely trusted Ash more anyway.

00000000000

"Magmortar, use Stone Edge again."

The pokemon did as it was told and aimed its arm cannon towards the ground to shoot out chunks of rocks to surround itself. Paul took mental note of the move but was not entirely satisfied. He had used this tactic already and it was probably predictable if he was going against Ash again. He might have to reconsider using Magmortar in the conference. Or maybe just use a different team against Ash anyway.

"Mar?"

Paul noticed the Blast pokemon looking past him, as if sensing there were someone else there. The trainer turned around and indeed, he noticed someone was heading towards them with the rustling of the bushes. Somehow, he wasn't surprised when it was Ash that had appeared.

Instead of greeting him like anyone else would, Paul resumed his training with his pokemon. Ash knew Paul had seen him, but he didn't like to think he was purposely ignoring him. The Pallet trainer should have been used to it but he still couldn't get over it.

"Hey Paul. What are you up to?"

"Training, what else would I be doing?"

"Oh, well…" Ash trailed off and shuffled his feet on the dirt. He held the box that Brock had entrusted to him not long ago. "I brought something for you! It's one of Brock's tarts from yesterday. He saved it for you since you couldn't join us yesterday."

Paul looked over his shoulder slightly and saw the tiny white box that Ash had held out to him. He noticed how Ash had said "couldn't" instead of "didn't" and Paul wondered if he did that intentionally. Whether he was just being polite or was just truly naïve, Paul still thought Ash's attempt at companionship was unnecessary.

Magmortar also tilted it's head in curiosity at what it's master's actions would be. The Veilstone trainer's gaze wandered from the box up to the face of the boy holding the gift. Genuinely friendly brown eyes clashed with indifferent greys but neither moved to take action.

It was Magmortar's mutter that brought Paul back to the present and the trainer simply shrugged and turned back to face his pokemon. He didn't know why he hesitated to move before but Paul knew he was not going to take the gift from Ash.

"Magmortar, try Stone Edge but pile them up to make a pillar."

Ash frowned at the clear rejection of the gift. He understood if Paul didn't want it because Ash was the deliverer but the gift had been from Brock, but he could have at least said thanks or something for Brock's sake.

"…Tell him thanks."

The brunette had not realized he had voiced his thoughts out loud until Paul had spoken. Ash blinked away the astonishment and put on a grin. He placed the box of dessert on a nearby tree stump and left Paul with his training.

When Ash was far away enough, Paul turned towards the direction the trainer had left. Glancing back at the box, he picked it up and took a bite out of the tart. Savoring the flavor slowly, he decided he couldn't dislike Ash that much. Paul barely ever received gifts, so he guessed he should be grateful that Ash even thought about him. Or it might have been Brock, but knowing Ash, he probably volunteered to deliver it just so he could try to talk to him. Whatever, that kid just didn't quit.

His pokemon looked at him curiously and he just threw them a glare and munched away at the dessert until it was gone. With the box discarded, Paul resumed his training, though his thoughts still remained on the boy with the zig zag patterns on his cheeks.

0000000000000000

Barry found Paul in an empty clearing with a Ninjask hovering over him. His other pokemon were around as well but were not the center of the trainer's attention. The Veilstone trainer kept his eye on the movement of the ninja bug pokemon.

"Oh hey Paul! How are ya doing?"

Paul winced at the sound of someone else interrupting his training. And to make things worse, it was the blond from yesterday. If Paul didn't make it clear that he wanted to be left alone yesterday, he was going to make sure Barry understood it today.

"I'm training for the league and I would recommend you do the same if you want to compete."

"Oh yeah, sure, I'll do that soon. I just wanted to check out how you were doing since Ash made you angry yesterday."

"I recall you being there yesterday as well…"

"So you do remember me!" Barry exclaimed excitedly.

Paul wasn't sure if the blond was intentionally trying his patience or he was actually that ditzy and didn't understand his mood at all.

"So…listen Paul…" Barry edged closed to the other boy. After his conversation with Brock, he felt totally recharged in his quest for Paul. And now that he got the boy alone, what else was he going to do but confess? It was do or die!

"You're too close."

Paul took a step back as the blond took another step forward. He wasn't intimidated by the other, despite how the boy was a few inches taller than him, Paul just didn't like anyone coming any closer than necessary. At the moment, Barry stood less than a foot away from him and Paul thought that was way too close.

Barry took the initiative and grabbed Paul's wrists. He took a deep breath.

"Paul, I've always admired you!" "You're really strong and super cool and I

* * *

This is literally how I ended the fic when I opened it up. The end was going to be Paul not accepting either but he has a bias towards Ash and starts considering romantic possibilities but only in the far far faaaaaaar back of his mind. (Pre-final-battle Shinji is also hard for me to write because he's holding back so I have to hold back.) Barry is dejected but he doesn't give up and hopes to get stronger to catch Paul's attention. Ash still doesn't know what the actual deal was, but he's glad that the three of them kind of bonded from the "experience".

Might post some more unfinished stuff in the future, just to get it off my chest, because I know the feel of thirst for ship content that even half finished stuff would fuel me.


End file.
